Confessing
by Illusina
Summary: During eighth manga Usagi & Mamoru have some confessing up to do about Haruka & Micharu. How will they take it? Read & find out. Used to be rated M now it's T. Complete.


Hiya, here is another one.

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

FYI: This is the M rated version. There is also a T rated version.

This story is place during the eighth Sailor Moon book.

!#$',.:" ?

_**Confessions**_

"It started out a normal battle. Well as normal as a battle can be, I guess." Usagi gives a weak smile.

"I used my Moon Spiral Heart Attack on the disturbing monster that was charging at Rei and Makoto. The students were saved. We found out the new enemy is called Death Busters.

"Than I heard rustling behind me. Thinking it was another enemy I turned in a hurry. It was a sailor suited women. She was fast I called out for her to wait, but she didn't. Like the wind she ran, I thought I would lose her.

"Stopping for air I heard, 'I didn't expect you to be able to keep up with me.' She said from up in a tree. The moon light out-lined her beautifully. I asked her who she was, but she only jumped down calling me 'Little Muffin.'

"I could see a smirk as she said, "Don't get in our way," and reached out her hand. I remember wondering what she was going to do. I followed it with my eyes. It took hold of my chin and I looked up sharply. Her face was so close. I went to back away, but her hand pulled me into a kiss. This woman was kissing me, opened mouthed. Then she forced her tong in. I didn't even know what to think. I heard the others coming and she was gone. I didn't even get to ask her if she was a Sailor Scout.

"We went back to the command center in the arcade, and I had to explain what had happen. I told them everything, but leaving out the little detail of the kiss.

"That was only the first of it." sighs Usagi. She and Mamoru sat on the edge of his bed. Reluctantly Usagi continues.

"Before going home I'd seen a newspaper article on Haruka, and took it home with me. I fell asleep reading it not only because she was suspicious, but because…" Usagi doesn't want to confess why.

Mamoru takes her hand,"Please, tell me," he states to her calmly.

Usagi nods. "Because… I didn't want to think of you." She pauses waiting for a response. He makes none. "When I thought of you, I thought of you and Michiru, together, and it brought out this feeling of jealousy… that I couldn't bear."

He takes up her hand in a reassuring way.

"That night I had a dream of Haruka. He called me Muffin-Head then took my hand and kissed me with such passion. When he pulled away he was a she that turned into a Sailor Scout." She breaths slowly. "The next morning I couldn't even look at you. I was ashamed and mad. Of me liking the dream, and you and Michiru."

A little tear falls from Usagi's eye that Mamoru wipes away. '…such passion.' rings through his head.

"After school that day I went to play a game to work out the stress, but Haruka was there. He said he just wanted to see me. I guess that made me happy. I told him my name when he asked what it was. He said…"

"That it was cute," Usagi looks puzzled. "I was watching."

"Like today in the park. You were late. I seen him and questioned why he wouldn't tell us anything. He says he wishes I just knew him as Haruka. When I asked if he was a guy or a girl. 'Is that so important?' I can still hear those words… Then that's-" She looks up at Mamoru into his deep blue eyes. They hint a little bit of sadness. Hers held all of her regret and sorryness in them.

"When I saw you." He says slowly.

Usagi nods. Not being able to take his eye any longer she looks down, at his hand in hers, strong and protective. Strong and protective for her. "I didn't know. Why… I love you, so much. I- I don't want to hurt you. But I can't help the way I feel sometimes." She falls face down on the bed and stars crying. She couldn't touch the man she loves so much yet hurts so badly. "I don't deserve you!" is faintly herd.

"Oh, Usako." Mamoru cuddles up to her and holds her close. "I feel the same way, "he whispers as he rubs her back. "And I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"

They lay with each other until Usagi calms down. "Why don't we get some sleep, Uasko." Mamoru lifts himself off of the bed, and help his angle up.

She wraps herself around him in a hug. He receives her with a smile.

"Mamoru, tell me please, did you want to have sex with her?" She looks up at him. His expression is odd almost heated. Usagi panics. "It's just we haven't been able to do anything in a while. With Chibi-Usa and the new enemy. I thought you… might go else where." Usagi is not aloud to say more, for Mamoru had her in such a kiss. She wouldn't have mind if she die from lack of air.

She barely feels herself being lowered back onto the bed. "I would nor could make love to any one but you, Usako." He whispers as he runs his hands over her stomach and up higher to message her breasts. "_**You**_ are _**my**_ love! _**My Usako**_! _**You **__are__** my Everything**_!" I tear drops from Mamoru's eye as if to say, 'What have I done to make you think such a thing.'

After a moment he stops all kisses and movement. "And you?" He asks softly. "Would you do anything with Haruka if it turns out that he is a guy."

They look each other in the eyes. His brilliant blue ones rimmed with salty water, and her crystal blue ones spilling. "No…" Usagi has a thought and goes with it. "But if she is a girl, maybe." Usagi smiles evilly, Mamoru laughs and continues his movement by taking off her shirt.

"Well if that's the case make sure to invite me," he teases.

"Mamoru!" she can feel the smile in the kisses he places on her neck, as she undoes his shirt to feel his chest.

He looks down at her seriously, "Usako."

"Yes, love?" she is enjoying his hands up her skirt.

"Should we leave Chibi-Usa out there tonight."

The End (for now)

!#$',.:" ?

This is the third story of four. But do not fret I didn't write the others yet. This one is perfectly well to be read first.

With Love,

Illuisna


End file.
